Full Time Hero
Plot Bryce is running along the trail back toward his apartment, trying to ignore the feeling of the watch beckoning him. He stops to catch his breath and looks down at the alien device on his wrist. (Bryce): Maybe I should give it a try... I mean it wasn't that bad last time. (He lowers his wrist and shakes his head, trying to clear it.) No, no, I shouldn't. This watch is powerful, and I'm just a kid. I'm not supposed to have this thing, and I should be trying to get rid of it. (He looks down at his wrist again.) Although... it could be fun... Bryce places his index finger and thumb on the silver dial, and twists it slightly. The hourglass appears from behind the mirrored faceplate, and the dial ascends, revealing a hologram of a blue-skinned, reptilian alien with wheels in-between its toes and a long tail. (Bryce): Alright well... (He pauses for a second, not totally sure of what he's doing.) Here goes nothing... Bryce pushes the dial back down slowly and is overcome with green light. Transformation Sequence: A red ball of energy blazes across the screen, right to left, and explodes into green light. Bryce's veins on his arm, near the watch, expand and then continue like this until they reach his eye, where a green burst of light changes them from his to XLR8's. Bryce's legs morph from his own to XLR8 while being surrounded in green energy. XLR8's helmet forms over Bryce's head and the face shield drops down, the screen flashes green and it opens, revealing XLR8's face. XLR8 poses in a running stance as the scene is illuminated in green light and the sequence ends. (XLR8): Whoa... I look pretty cool. So, what can this guy do? (His eyes flash white, as he dashes forward at high speed) Whoa! Let's do that again! (A black visor with a blue screen slides down in front of XLR8's face) Nice. (XLR8 dashes off into the opposite direction of his home.) End Scene "Full Time Hero" XLR8 is jogging at high speed down the same dirt path he was running on before. He looks around at the trees whipping passed him when he gets an idea. (XLR8): Maybe I should start running; see what this guy can really do! XLR8 picks up speed, going at least twice as fast as he had before. He is watching his feet move back and forth, when suddenly a bright white light blinds him. He leaps into the air, gliding over a semi-truck that he had almost collided with. (XLR8): Damn! I must have made it to the highway. XLR8 lands on his feet, using one clawed hand for balance, then takes off running in the same direction as traffic. As he runs passed the cars, bobbing and weaving around them, he watches the people inside. They don't totally seem to notice him, so he slows down. XLR8 looks over to his left side and finds a small child waving to him from the back seat of a mini van. XLR8 waves back, then picks up speed again, getting ahead of the vehicles previously around him. (XLR8): Oh my god! (XLR8 suddenly turns to the side of the road and stops, a wave of dirt flying past him.) I have to get home! Mom's gonna be pissed! And I don't even know which will be worse to her: being out this late or stealing an alien watch! XLR8 dashes forward, at top speed, running in the direction of home using the highway. Not but a few minutes later, XLR8 arrives outside the woods back behind his apartment building. He takes a few small steps forward as green light swirls around his body and then spirals to the center of his chest, where the device's badge appears. He taps it with his claw, and is absorbed in green light. Bryce now stands where XLR8 was, green light fading away. He walks up stairs and into his house; his mom is waiting for him at the door. (Bryce; not very surprised): Oh. (Melanie; sternly): Where have you been?! You left almost an hour and a half ago, without finishing our discussion! And where the hell is your phone? You don't answer my calls or respond to any texts? What am I supposed to think, huh? (Bryce): Mom! I'm fine. Everything's fine. I just lost track of time... and my phone died. But I'll make it up to you tomorrow by... sweeping the balcony? (Melanie; reluctantly): Okay. (She hugs Bryce) You should've come home when your phone died. Bryce hugs her back, then goes into his room and goes to bed. End Scene Bryce wakes up the next day and eats his breakfast. Afterwards he goes onto the balcony and sweeps all the leaves and whatnot off, then returns the broom to its place inside a closet and goes back inside to take a shower. (Bryce; directed at the watch): I guess you're waterproof... He gets in and out quickly, changes clothes, then heads out the door. At a Starbucks in a small shopping center not far from Bryce's home, Bryce and his friends are quietly finishing a discussion about the newest movies set to come out in the coming months. (Jessica): Hey, Bryce, where did you get that watch? Everyone else had been thinking of asking, but Jessica beat them to the punch. (Bryce; surprised by the question): Oh- uh... I got it online from- uh... China. It came yesterday in the mail, and mom had it set aside when I got home. His friends accept the answer, knowing Bryce enjoys buying things online. After a short pause, Jake continues the conversation. (Jake): Did you guys hear about that meteor last night? (Hannah, Jessica, and Sam shake their heads, while Bryce just sits and waits to hear what Jake has to say.) Well, apparently a rock or something crashed down in the woods out by Providence Court. (Bryce; nervously): Hey that's where I live. (Hannah): When did it happen? I didn't hear anything about it. (Jake): The news report I saw said that it happened at like midnight. (Bryce): Weird. Suddenly, they all look up to an alarm blaring from a bank across the street. They all stand up and look on as two robbers run down the steps of the bank, toward the Starbucks. The larger robber grabs a woman who was paralyzed with fear, and points a gun at her head. Bryce sneaks back away from his group of friends and runs behind the building. (Bryce): The alarm went off so the police are on their way. But it might be too late for that woman by the time they get here. Or the thugs could just get away. (He looks down at the device on his wrist.) I can't just sit here knowing I could do something. (He activates the watch, and it reveals a hologram of a humanoid alien totally composed of green crystal.) Well... (He raises his hand above the watch) here goes nothing! Transformation Sequence: A blue ball of energy travels from the back of the screen to the front, covering the entire visible area. Green crystals sprout from Bryce's arm, tearing through his jacket and covering his hand. The crystals continue growing around his head, and his eye is covered by yellow crystal. He bends forward as two large spikes grow from the back of his shoulders. The alien poses with his arms flexed in a sort of curled way. The robber with the woman in hand pushes the barrel of his pistol into her temple slightly. (Robber 1): Alright, nobody moves or I blow her head off! A brilliant burst of green light from behind the building grabs everybody's attention. The crystal alien, Diamondhead, walks slowly out from behind the building, a little uneasy. (Diamondhead): Leave the woman alone! (Robber 1): Get a load of this guy! You think some Halloween costume and a voice chnager is gonna scare us?! Get him! The second robber aims and fires a round at Diamondhead. The bullet ricochets off of his chest and embeds itself into the wall next to him. (Robber 2): What the hell are you?! You diamond-hide freak! (Diamondhead): I'm um... (unsure) I'm a super hero? (Robber 2): Yeah right. Sure. The robber fires another bullet, this one going straight for the alien's head. Just like before, the bullet bounces off and crashes into the ground. (Diamondhead): Maybe I'm Diamond-''headed''. (He chuckles at his own joke, then places his hand on his hips like a cocky comic character) Now y'all put your guns down, drop the money, and let the lady go! The robbers exchange looks. The second robber puts his gun down and they let go of the woman. Then, they bolt- running towards a black car. (Diamondhead): I don't think so! He sticks his arm out, shifting it to have hundreds of little spikes protruding from it. Diamondhead fires several shards from his hand, slicing the robbers as they whiz passed and some catching their clothes to the car they were headed for. (Diamondhead): That should hold you until the police arrive. Diamondhead runs off behind the building and reverts, Bryce coming out the other side, acting like he had been there the whole time. End Scene Back at Bryce's apartment, Bryce walks inside, on the phone. His mother is standing in front of his, furious, but happy that he's okay. (Bryce): Yeah, I'm fine, but are y'all?...Okay, you'll have to tell me about it later, my mom's giving me that look. (He hangs up) I know, I was at the Starbucks. But I'm fine, and everything's fine. Melanie nods and Bryce goes into his room. He walks in and Sean is sitting on his bed playing on his phone. Bryce lays down on his bed. (Bryce): Wow! I saved people today. My friends, too. I mean what a rush! I could get used to that. And with this-'' (He looks at his wrist) ''I could do even more! Out in the far reaches of the galaxy, a massive battle cruiser appears from behind a small planet, being illuminated by the light of a near-by star. On board, an alien sits in the captain's chair, which really appears more like a throne. The alien has black armor, green skin, and squid-like tentacles that have the appearance of a beard around his mouth. His sharp, red eyes look up abruptly. He stands up and walks forward, looking out the large window into space. (The Alien; a deep and gravelly voice): The Omnitrix... It has reached a host on Terra. One of the alien's robotic pilots speaks up. (Pilot): I'm sorry, Lord Vilgax, what was that? (Vilgax): Set course for Terra. The Omnitrix is there. (Pilot): Of course, my lord, but how can you be sure? Vilgax turns to his pilot, his once red eyes taken over by a powerful violet glow and he grins. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman Aliens *XLR8 (first appearance) *Diamondhead (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax (first appearance) Trivia *Bryce starts using aliens intentionally *XLR8 makes his debut appearance *Diamondhead makes his debut appearance *Unlike normal, a villain(minor) creates an alien's name *Bryce doesn't create a name for XLR8 onscreen *Sean is shown for the first time *XLR8's transformation is shown for the first time *Diamondhead's transformation is shown for the first time Category:Episodes